


【露中(燕)】娜佳的老照片

by NatsumiSakurai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, 露燕 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsumiSakurai/pseuds/NatsumiSakurai
Summary: Attention:是露燕！伊万·布拉金斯基x王春燕！请注意避雷！Summary:这大概是一篇儿童小说，为《阴丹士林》、《月白离离》之后露燕的故事，已经有崽了。昨晚半夜睡不着，满脑子王娜佳小朋友。她在我脑袋里跑来跑去，我怎么也赶不走，只好把她写出来了！（希望读得一头雾水的新读者能把前两篇也看了，不然你肯定很迷惑。）P.S.感谢@一同活到星期一这位好心的老师。她的画鼓励我把整个故事写下来了，而且还慷慨地借我贴在文末。这是我最满意的一篇习作，我真的很爱它。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), Female China/Russia (Hetalia)





	【露中(燕)】娜佳的老照片

《娜佳的老照片》  
  
by夏实实呀（@tokonatsumori）  
  
  
  
*  
  
月亮值了整晚的夜班，终于挨到换岗的时候了！黎明给它送来一杯热茶，催它喝了便去歇息。于是月亮饮了茶，氤氲茶香忙去敷它的面，扬起一阵薄薄的红晕。月亮沁着这样薄薄的红晕，由着睡意的指挥，很快落去睡它的床褥。星星也跟着月亮去歇息了，一颗也找不着啦。王娜佳小朋友倚在窗边，为着没看见一颗星星而感到遗憾，于是两片腮帮微微地鼓了。  
  
难得今天这样早就醒来了，却还是没赶得及看月亮和星星。不过拂晓也漂亮，倒也是个安慰。既醒来有半小时了，她的小肚皮敲响了早饭的闹铃，催她下床去把妈妈叫醒，好热她的饭。敲了几下门，妈妈没有应声，倒是爸爸将门打开只一条缝，恰好及他半张脸宽。娜佳发现爸爸又赤着膊睡，童心便疑惑起来，他怎么不怕冷啊。  
  
“娜佳，你怎么起这么早？”  
  
“不知道！就是醒了，睡不回去。”娜佳扬手去拉爸爸的手臂，悄声问，“爸爸，妈妈还没醒吗？”  
  
“没呢，”爸爸笑得眯起眼来，不知为何总有一抹心虚的色彩，娜佳无端地想到昨晚睡前爸爸给她念的故事，小耗子偷了厨娘的油，欻的就跑了！但碰见了猫，却又怂得不敢动了，只好缩在某个角落等待逃跑的好时机。“让她继续睡吧。娜佳也回去睡会儿？”  
  
“不要！爸爸，听我再背一遍可以吗？我好紧张……”噢——爸爸的眉头舒展了，娜佳这才跟他一起恍然大悟，原来她早早醒来，就是被紧张害的！这紧张是一株小树苗，栽种它的日期不过是三周前。就是在那节语文课上，老师布置每一个同学都要分享一张最喜欢的老照片，介绍自己与这张照片的渊源，谈谈为什么要选它作展示。名为紧张的小树苗呀，被前几节课小伙伴分享来的养分灌满了稚嫩的树根，因此过了两周，长成了一棵有两个娜佳那么高的小白杨了。小伙伴的分享那样精彩，害她很羡慕，又很害怕自己讲得磕磕巴巴，不如他们的流畅丰富。不过她仍然能够保持一颗信心，全因她精心挑选了她最宝贝的照片，而它承载着很好的故事。  
  
娜佳当时为了选照片，在满载书本和相册的玻璃柜前苦苦冥思。她不知选哪一张呢。现在的小学，每间教室都有了投影仪，可以把老师亲手写的范文、同学的好作文和漂亮画儿，展示到靠窗的小电视机里——娜佳总把屏幕叫做电视机，不愿改，爸妈也无所谓纠正了，反正不妨碍什么。第一节课，就有同学分享了她小时候到省城游乐时拍的照片，嚯，彩色的！阳光将她照得敞亮，衣服和背景都是五彩缤纷，真好看。第二节课，牧民的孩子分享了他第一次骑马的照片，真是威风，小小的男孩，从容地坐在矮马上，目光如炬，直盯着他家的羊群，像个优秀的卫士！这男孩的好朋友，接着分享他俩两年前一起接羔的照片。原来他们两家人是很好的合作伙伴，父亲们总在一起牧羊，母亲们总在一起剃羊毛、烧饭菜。他们生下来就是很好的朋友，简直比亲生兄弟都要亲密，活像蝴蝶的两只翅膀。同学们都被他们的友谊感动了，纷纷去牵自己同桌的手。要好的同桌俩就更要好了，闹别扭、斗着气的同桌俩则和解了，重新学习做对方的好朋友。娜佳牵着她同桌的手，摇晃着一直走呀，走到了她们必须分开的路口。娜佳的同桌提醒她，下下节课就到你了！你可要好好准备，我呢，倒远着——你不许讲特别好，不然我可怎么办？但是，没走远几步，同桌又从后面跑来牵她的手，说娜佳，你一定要讲得很好，比他们更好，你比他们好就是我比他们好了。——娜佳怀着小小的虚荣，应承下来。  
  
娜佳这就开始为难了，她真不知道该选哪一张。  
  
她问爸爸，该选哪一张呢？爸爸不假思索，替她拿出了柜子第二层的第一本相册。娜佳知道这一层都是自己从出生到现在的照片。爸爸还说，将来等她长成大姑娘了，这一层后半截的书就要下岗啦——因为娜佳还小，照片还不能多得填满整一层书架，所以大半截都是爸爸给她买的童书。娜佳很担心地问，能不能不丢那些童书？妈妈说，可以送给舅舅，很快你的表弟或者表妹，就可以听睡前故事了。可是舅舅不就才谈的女朋友吗？哪有那么快呀。娜佳说，不嘛，我要留给弟弟妹妹，给他们讲睡前故事。爸爸乐呵呵地将嘴角快勾到颧骨上，妈妈则红着脸，笑而不语。  
  
爸爸给她选了好几张照片，都是他很喜欢的。娜佳凝神一看，都是她被妈妈抱着，或者是他们一家三口的照片。后来爸爸嫌照片上的人没到齐，又翻阅了好几页，找到了外婆、两个舅舅和小姨跟他们一起拍的照片。娜佳在照片上还需要妈妈抱着呢，好小好软的一个。爸爸说，那是你第一次过年的照片，多可爱，就选这张吧！  
  
娜佳看着也觉得心窝暖洋洋的，好像喝了煮好的蜂蜜水。濠镜舅舅在眼镜下笑弯了眼，嘉龙舅舅难得抿唇微笑，晓梅小姨将两只手搭在外婆肩上，张着的嘴好像是在提醒外婆看镜头。外婆将舅舅笑弯的眼睁开，眼波淙淙流动着，好像春天的小河。爸爸、妈妈坐在两个舅舅前，头挨着头，热情地看着镜头。爸爸的一只手上攀着娜佳小小的手指，另一只手则护在妈妈肩后。被爸爸虚虚地拥着，妈妈伸手托着娜佳后脑勺和圆墩墩的屁股蛋儿。娜佳在这样的双重怀抱里，第一次睁开亮汪汪的深紫色眼睛，好奇地看着镜头。咔嚓！这张照片就是这么拍下来的。  
  
“可是，老师要我们讲照片背后的渊源呀。”娜佳想，“过年的全家福，很多小朋友都会有，那样会很没有意思。而且，我才这么小的一团，什么都不知道。”看了照片右下角的日期，娜佳更肯定了，“我当时还小得连春天都不认识呢！”  
  
王娜佳小朋友气鼓鼓地望着桌上的照片，左右为难，仍然没选到最喜欢的。刚好妈妈停下手上的活儿，将葡萄塞到她嘴里。妈妈凑过来一看，“这些呀，还不够意思。”娜佳点点头，对，不够意思！娜佳请妈妈帮她挑。  
  
妈妈也想了半天。她打开玻璃柜，踮脚去够顶层的照片，没够着。她喊来永远忠于她的援兵，“万尼亚，你过来。”“诶。”爸爸很快就迈着很宽的步子来了，好像摘果子一样，稍稍一拧，便喜获那面相框。木质的相框散发着朴素的香气，娜佳一嗅就知道它比她年长多了。照片上，浅发浅瞳的女人微侧着脸，有爸爸拇指那么大的鼻子骄傲地挺着，朝向她怀里的男孩。而这个男孩不如母亲勇敢，怯怯地望着镜头，也不给面子，没有什么笑容。娜佳知道这男孩是爸爸，而抱他的母亲是娜佳的奶奶。娜佳的名字就跟奶奶的名字有着渊源。妈妈说，奶奶跟你就是母鸡和鸡蛋的关系。奶奶当年为了让爸爸能够做一个自信、光明的孩子，而不是生来就是人们的敌人，于是从遥远的北方跑来了这里。奶奶背着简单的行李，腹中怀揣着还很小很小的爸爸，沿着鄂毕河，溯流而上，走到了哈萨克斯坦，然后走到了娜佳的祖国。爸爸在祖国西北的这个角落长大了，遇到了同样漂泊到这里的妈妈。他俩结了婚，才有了她。奶奶的骨灰随着额尔齐斯河水漂流回到了故乡，同时永远淤积在爸爸和妈妈的心里。奶奶的大名是叶卡捷琳娜，跟她的许多同胞姑娘一样很长很拗口，但她昵称叫卡佳，短促清脆如山雀拂晓时的问候。妈妈拾来奶奶大名的“娜”和小名的“佳”，做了娜佳的名字。妈妈说，你很可惜，从来没有见过卡佳奶奶。如果不是她把你爸爸带来这里，就没有你啦。她和你的渊源是那样的深，你就拿她的照片，去做演讲吧。娜佳还想抬头说什么，却发现爸爸不见了。窗外传来山雀呼喊孩子归巢的声音，不知道跑到露台抽烟的爸爸听着，会不会想起奶奶。  
  
娜佳觉得这张照片的故事很美，但还是没选它。她说，照片上只有奶奶和爸爸，没有妈妈。妈妈拿出结婚时的照片，啪地翻到那一页，指给娜佳看。娜佳看到穿白衣服的妈妈、穿蓝衣服的爸爸各自拉着自己母亲的手，另外一只手牵着对方。舅舅们和小姨站在他们身后。“可是这张照片上没有我。”娜佳鼓着嘴，发现她和她的亲人们就像一套拼图，填了这个就缺了那个，填上那个又缺了这个，怎么总是不完整的？  
  
妈妈又去做饭了，爸爸去厨房不知凑什么热闹，希望他不要帮倒忙。娜佳决定再看看别的照片，由自己做决定。她的成长相册上，有一页正把头靠在爸爸胸前，涎水沁湿了一小块圆圆的深蓝色湖泊。翻过几页了，还是父女俩在月下数羊，一只、两只、三只……这回，她已经拉长身子，将头磕在爸爸的肩窝，于是湖泊便积聚了她的涎水，在爸爸的肩头闪烁着粼粼波光。看来她曾经特别依恋爸爸的怀抱，偏爱他作她的枕头和被子。那也是很遥远的回忆了，她现在可是个勇敢的小姑娘，不需要大人的看护，就可以睡在自己的房间里——不过她还需要布娃娃的陪伴。比起她，布娃娃更勇敢，能够自己睡在房间里。布娃娃没有其他名字，就叫布娃娃。布娃娃是娜佳的花名儿，是小姨先喊的。小姨说，你是一个小娃娃，是一个小布拉金斯基卡娅，可是太长太难记了，就叫你布娃娃吧！娜佳嫌弃这花名儿的幼稚，将它送给她的布娃娃。  
  
娜佳看看这张，又望望那张，还是没下决定。快吃饭了，她懂事地把散落的照片收到原来的位置，合上一本本相册，等她的爸爸再把它们放回原位——她是肯定够不着的，只有爸爸才能轻轻松松地完成这项任务。  
  
收拾到最后一本了，娜佳忍不住又翻开欣赏起来。虽然看好多次了，可她还是感到很新鲜，或者说惊艳——她还不到懂这个词的年纪。她终于翻到百看不厌的最喜欢的那张：爸爸穿着妈妈亲手裁制的蓝衣服，牵着她的手；觉着她会被拐走一样，便把另一手也搭在她肩上，使她无法从他怀里跑掉。妈妈穿着月白色的上衣，含羞望着镜头，绽开笑容。她的辫儿亲昵地蹭着爸爸的手臂，好像雌鸟展翅牵它所爱的雄鸟，不愿跟它分离哪怕一厘米。爸爸妈妈身后是大红色的幕布，好像东方登来的红太阳。阳光是那样的明艳和慷慨啊，将它美丽的红颜色轻轻涂抹到他俩脸颊上。薄薄的红晕衬得两人俊的更俊，靓的更靓。他俩好像云倚着天、海吻着月光、白石泡在河水里一样，那样的亲密，那样的可爱。娜佳总看得很感动，但她还不能想到为什么。其实是因为这样多的照片里，她总抱怨亲人们聚不齐全，唯独是这张，每个人都找到各自缺失的一半了，所以是最完善的一张。娜佳哪里懂得这个道理？只是她无意识地很爱看这张老照片，单纯觉得这张特别美好。她很向往哪一天也能成为照片上这么幸福的女主人公。但是她并不能将这个童话讲出来——她还太小啦，怎么懂它缠绵悱恻真正的美妙之处呢。  
  
“就是这张了！”娜佳跟爸爸妈妈宣布，“我最喜欢这张！”娜佳选好了照片，便开始写她的稿子。一开始，她写的是，“这是爸爸妈妈的结婚照，我觉得很漂亮。”后来她觉得太平淡了，就加上这么一句，“爸爸和妈妈没在一起，就没有我了。所以这是我和这张照片亲密的原因。”然而她始终讲不出其中的奇妙，便垂头丧气地盯着布娃娃发呆。她把照片翻过来，把背面那句话再读了一次，“永结同心，百年好合！”噢！加上这句吧。她写道：“这是爸爸和妈妈的结婚照，背面写着‘永结同心，百年好合，’我非常地喜欢这句话。我觉得，如果不是他们同了心，两个人合在一块，就没有我啦！”末了，她很满意，又想起妈妈说，爸爸是奶奶从很遥远的北方带来的，所以她感到文思涌动，又把话改成这样：“爸爸从很遥远的俄罗斯来，妈妈也从很遥远的南方来，他们在这个小镇相遇了，同了心，两个人合到一块了，才有的我！没有这张照片，就不会有我了！”然后，她真正地感到一阵饱腹般的幸福感将她整个人儿浸润了。蜜糖一样甜腻的幸福感将她的心浸泡得愈发沉重，很快，她向床褥倒去，坠入了黑甜黑甜的梦乡。她在梦里背她的这篇稿，在梦醒以后还背这篇稿。她把这篇稿栽种到心里，长出来小小的花苗。演讲的日子近了，她和这篇稿越来越亲密，亲得好像从娘胎里带出来一样亲。她把稿子念给妈妈听，看她掉了眼泪；念给爸爸听，爸爸将她抱在怀里，飞快地亲了一口。爸爸的亲吻和妈妈的眼泪，化作了花苗的养分，使它高扬着头颅，趾高气扬地长起来了。它长着长着，头颅竟越发饱胀，到了一个极为圆润的程度，啪的一下，绽开了粉红色的笑脸。这花使她想起来了什么，噢！她赶紧舍了她的布娃娃，丢到枕头上，自己则飞快地跳到桌前，奋笔疾书。  
  
王娜佳小朋友把稿子再度完善了一回。同时，她给心里那朵花起了名。她管它叫幸福。她满意地读了好几次新稿子，但不舍得念给爸爸听。她总是在他面前只念半截。即使到演讲当日的清晨，她还是这样。她对着前来听语文课——也是这位老师的公开课的叔叔阿姨们和爸爸妈妈，圆睁着亮汪汪的紫眼睛，感情丰沛地念道：  
  
“老师、同学们、叔叔阿姨们好！这是我要展示的照片，是我爸爸妈妈的结婚照。我爸爸叫伊万，也是这个学校的老师，他从遥远北方的俄罗斯来，妈妈叫王春燕，像燕子一样，她从中国遥远的南方飞来。他们在西北角相遇了，同了心，合到一块儿了！然后才有的我。我很喜欢这张照片，因为爸爸和妈妈看起来都很幸福！我希望他们一直如此，而我也会感到很幸福。爸爸、妈妈，我爱你们！”


End file.
